Big Brother 2: The Influence Bar
Big Brother 2: The Influence Bar is the second edition of the online reality show Jay Jay's Big Brother. On October 9 2014, fourteen new houseguests moved into the Big Brother House in California. The second season of Big Brother has some similarities to the base format, but just as the previous season, featured an original twist. Just like last season's, this season's twist was also twofold, as it referred to both the extra influence that the players could earn, and the influence that the viewers could earn. The power that the viewers earned was through making successful predictions about the upcoming week inside the house. Every correct prediction resulted in more influence and with this influence they were able to vote on game changing twists such as prizes in Pandora's Box (which also made its debut) and which pre-juror would earn a chance to reenter the game. The extra influence the houseguests could earn came by winning competitions, and this increased the power in the game by multiplying their vote. The season lasted 75 days and ended in Chris beating Shane by a jury vote of 7-0. At the conclusion of Season 3, the Hall of Fame was created and Chris became one of the first four inductees with a silver award. Twists * The major twist of this season was the'' Influence Bar''. The first part of this twist involved houseguests earning extra influence via competition wins. All houseguests started the game with x1 influence, however for every competiton victory they earned an extra x1. With this extra influence the houseguests became more powerful in the game in two different ways. Firstly, their likely hood of been drawn for the POV increased depending on how much influence they had and their votes and eviction count more. For example if a houseguest were on x3 influence, they would have 3 names in the POV player draw and their vote would count as 3 individual votes. * The second part of the Influence Bar twist came along with the induction of JJ's Viewer's Lounge. The Lounge is a place were very trusted friends of Big Brother could view houseguests confessionals and conversations and discuss the goings on in the house. On top of this, every week they were allowed to make a predicition on the coming week's events. Similar to the houseguests, for every correct prediction, the viewer's earned one x1 influence, and this would ultimately be used to vote on game changing twists such as prizes in Pandora's Box. * A third major twist that made its debut in this season was Pandora's Box. When the Box is opened, it unleashes something good onto to Head of Household and treacherous unto the House, or something good onto the house and something bad for the HOH. ** It made its first ever appearance in Week 2 immediately following Chris' HOH win. Chris was uneasy at first but ultimately opened it and it turned out to be a good box. His reward is still currently unknown however the punishment is. It cancelled the week's veto challenge therefore making the initial nominees the final nominees and an instant eviction took place. It resulted in Alexandria's eviction. As a reward however, Chris won a Scarlet Veto which he could use after any regular veto up to, and including, the final 5. He eventually used it at the Final 5 to save himself. ** In Week 6, Chris was again offered Pandora's Box, however this time declined due to speculation it was a negative box to contrast the positive box he opened in Week 2. He was right, as had he opened it, he would have been forced to watch 60 minutes worth of music videos of Big Brother's favourite tunes, while the rest of the house battled for the Sheyld that Brandon had in his position upon his eviction. * In Week 5's POV, Brandon elected to win the mystery prize. As a result, he won The Sheyld which he could use any week up to and including the Final 5. The Sheyld meant that for a week of Brandon's choosing, he could be immune from nomination, excused from competitions, however also unable to vote. He was evicted with the Sheyld still in his possession. Houseguests Voting History Returning Players Brandon and Dane both returned for Big Brother 6: Second Chances. They placed 9th and 12th respectively. Alan was also a potential houseguests for this season but did not survive Week 0. Game History Week 1 Upon moving into the house, the 14 houseguests were immediately informed of the twist and it almost instantly made people’s gameplays change. While some houseguests like Dane believed that it'd be best for them to win more challenges, others like Natalie believed that lying low would make them less of a threat. While the houseguests were getting to know each other, some alliances began to form. While several side alliances were formed by almost everyone, the most powerful alliance was formed by Dane, Chris and Alan. Going into the HOH not everyone wanted to win, but for those who did it was a tight race. Eddie was leading the entire time but in the final seconds Dane managed to overtake him and rob him of his win, and more importantly his influence. Dane went to his alliance of 3 and they agreed as a group that they wanted to target players that they didn’t feel deserved to be there, and furthermore decided on nominating Derek and Zach. At the veto, the two nominees, Garret, Alexandria and Chris all participated in a gruelling endurance speed competition which took over an hour to complete. But in the end, it was Dane that again managed to pull out the win and earn the influence. He and his allies saw no need to use the veto so he kept it the same. At the vote, the alliance managed to control half the house by getting them all to evict their target Zach. However Garret, Jett and Brandon voted for Derek instead. Shane and Chase both forgot to vote so they were given a strike. However in the end it was Zach who became the first evictee by a vote of 6-3. Week 2 Day 15 Following the first eviction, Chase was immediately called to the Diary Room. After hours of not returning the houseguests began to wonder what was happening. Big Brother eventually informed them that he had been expelled from the game for inactivity. At the beginning of the HOH competition, Big Brother warned the houseguests that this competition in particular could be their only chance to save themselves. In a very close competition, Chris narrowly beat Eddie by the smallest of margins. Chris was then surprised when he was told to go directly to the HOH room without communicating with anyone. He did just that and quickly discovered that he was to be the first ever houseguest to be offered Pandora’s Box. After contemplating whether to open it or not he decided that he would. As a reward he earned himself a Scarlet Power of Veto that could be used at any veto meeting up to and including the Final 5. But as a punishment, the house went into instant eviction. This meant that there would be no veto and that the initial nominees wold be the final nominees. Chris, without the help of his final 3 alliance nominated Derek as a pawn and Alexandria for been a threat. The house was shocked to discover the instant eviction and nobody knew how to vote. In the end it was a split 5-4 vote in Alexandria's favour. However because of Dane’s influence, Alexandria was evicted by a vote of 6-5. Day 20 Following the shock instant eviction, the house immediately competed in their next HOH competition. In a very close competition between all players, Garret eventually reigned supreme. However, as the new HOH, Garret failed to make his nominations and was therefore dethroned and put up for eviction with no chance of been vetoed. With a new HOH needed, runner-up Wade took over. As Garret was already nominated, he could only nominate one houseguest. He chose Derek as he believed it would get little blood on his hands, but it also set up a perfect backdoor. Still unsure who he wanted to backdoor, Wade went into the veto against Dane, Chris, Natalie, Alan and Derek. Alan won the competition and put on wrench in Wade’s plans. However after Wade had a talk to Alan and his alliance of Chris and Dane, they agreed it would be best to backdoor Natalie. They decided to put this plan into motion when the removed Derek from the block and put up a massive strategic threat in Natalie. At the vote, the final 3 alliance used their influence over the others and evicted Natalie by a vote of 8-4. Week 3 Following Natalie’s shock eviction, the house competed in their next HOH competition. Because he didn’t get full HOH privileges, Wade was eligible to become HOH for a second consecutive week. However it was Alan who won his first HOH of the season. With his alliance feeling comfortable, they decided it was time to target some inactives before the jury official began, so he nominated Garret and Shane. At the veto Dane, Jett and Eddie joined the HOH and the nominees in a puzzle challenge. All competitors struggled, and only Alan managed to finish, winning his 3rd competition in a row. Staying true to his plans, he left the nominations the same and set up for an inactive eviction. At the vote, the house was unanimous in wanting to send Garret home, and he was evicted by a vote of 11-0 Week 4 Going into the HOH competition, a small number of houseguests had began to latch onto the Chris, Alan, Dane alliance, one of those was Jett. Jett in particular was hopeful for a house flip, however plans were yet again put on hold when Chris won his 2nd HOH. Knowing that Jett was after them, the alliance put him up against the proven pawn in Derek. At the POV, Brandon, Wade and Dane were selected at the draw to compete along with Chris, Derek and Jett. Jett knew that it was his last chance to win, and Dane and Chris were determined to put Jett out of the game. However, when Wade won the challenge, all strategies were left hanging. Jett approached Wad about counteracting the dominant final 3 alliance and Wade agreed to using the veto on him. However when Chris and Alan made him feel like he was part of their four, Wade quickly betrayed Jett and left the nominations the same. At the vote, Jett managed to only recieve Brandon's backing, and was evicted by a vote of 12-1. Week 5 As Jett was leaving the house, the hose were shocked to see the house light up in red flashing lights the way it did at the instant eviction. Paranoia began to set in, but suspicion was laid to rest when fan-favorite Natalie reentered the house. The house were informed that Tengaged had decided that amongst the prejury evictees, they would like Natalie to have the chance to reenter against the first juror, Jett. The house were told that Natalie and Jett would duel, the winner reentering the house, and the loser leaving for good, missing out on jury. In a dominant performance, Natalie steamrolled Jett, solidifying her spot back in the house, promising to flip the house. Her promise became reality when she won the HOH competition and took no hesitation in nominating Dane and Alan after being informed by Brandon, that they were running the house. Nervous that his alliance was under attack, Chris was relieved to be picked for veto, but he became unsettled once more when Brandon was also chosen along with Derek. The challenge went down to the wire, with Brandon and Wade both accepting all the punishments offered. But when they were offered with either the POV or a secret power, Brandon elected to take the mysterious advantage, feeling comfortable with Natalie in power. This resulted in Brandon winning The Sheyld, an immunity idol that he could activate at the beginning of any week to immune him completely from the week's proceedings. But this also meant Wade was able to remove himself from the block and forced Natalie to name a replacement nominee. Annoyed at Brandon's selfish act, she put in motion an impromptu backdoor plan and nominated what seemed to be her only ally. At the vote, Brandon convinced only Derek to keep him safe, and he was evicted by a vote of 10-1. He became the first member of the jury. Week 6 After Brandon's blindside, the house experienced mixed emotions when Chris yet again won the HOH competition. He was quick to go back to his 4 man alliance, and the agreed on backdooring Natalie, with both Shane and Derek as pawns. The alliance was pleased when Dane and Alan were selected for veto, but Natalie's selection brought slight unease. However when Dane won the competition, Natalie's re-eviction became a certainty. Dane removed Shane from the block and Natalie took his place. At the vote, Natalie was unanimously backdoored by a vote of 12-0. Paying the price for betraying her ownly ally, Natalie left the game permanently and became the second member of the jury. Week 7 After the second blindside in a row, the house was relieve to know the the Influence Bar twist was over and that everybody was equal. Hoping that it would decrease the dominant alliances control, the house was disappointed when they were yet again put under the 4 man alliance's control when Dane won his 2nd HOH. Assuming he was safe, Wade sat back and relaxed, but little did he know, his 3 main allies were plotting his demise. Chris and Alan began talking to Dane, and they agreed it was time to go back to a trio, so they put Wade up on the block against Eddie. At the veto, Shane was the only person not selected to play, and it was Chris who won yet another competition. Still unaware that Chris was in on his demise, Wade seeked reassurance that he would be vetoed and would get the chance to go after Dane. However when Chris used the veto on Eddie, and Derek was put up as pawn, Wade slowly realised his time was up. Not going down without a fight, Wade managed to secure both Shane and Alan's vote, but when Dane was forced to split the tie, Wade became the third juror. Week 8 After 3 consecutive blindsides, the house collectively agreed that it was time for the house pawn to go home. Winning his third HOH< Chris put the house plan into motion when he nominated Derek and Shane together. Everyone allowed to play in the veto, the final 3 alliance assumed the veto would go unused, but under the misconception he was the target, Shane finally showed the house what he was capable of and won his first ever competition. He used it on himself, and Chris put Alan up in his place, to teach him a small lesson about going against them at the last vote. But at the vote, Alan was given a reprieve when Derek was evicted unanimously and sent to jury. Week 9 With Chris not allowed to compete in the HOH competiton, Dane saw the perfect opportnity to eliminate his closest ally, but his biggest threat. He won the HOH competition and shocked not only Chris, but the house when he put him up on the block next to Eddie. Little did he know, Chris was unfaced. Still palming his secret veto, Chris knew that all Dane had done was break all bonds between the solid 3, and clarified that it was an individual game. At the veto, Shane won his second consecutive veto and left the nominations unchanged. With the house assuming the biggest threat was all but gone, Chris finally revealed the power he earned in Week 2 and saved himself from the block with his Scarlet POV. As the only possible replacement nominee, Alan took Chris's spot. At the vote, The house was again unanimous in voting out Eddie. Week 10 Day 73 With the Final 3 alliance broken, the final week began uncertain, but the 3 men agreed that they should finish what they started and look past the past few weeks and make the Final 3 together. However, a final wrench was put into their plans when Shane won his first HOH of the season. Knowing that veto would decide nominees, Shane put little consideration in nominating Alan and Dane. Knowing that the final veto was everyone's last chance, the final 3 alliance became oppositions as they battle for the right toe enter the final 3. Chris won the competition and secured Shane's initial nominees. Chris, still with a bitter taste from both former allies, decided to evict Alan, as he felt Alan no longer deserved the win as he had lost interest in competing. Day 75 After Alan's eviction, Chris and Dane both knew that whoever won the final HOH would win the season, and whoever out of the two of them that lost would have to settle for third. After Dane won the first part, Chris knew he had to win the second part, which he did. But in a dramatic conclusion, Chris steamrolled the final part of the HOH and won final HOH. He took no time in evicting his number one ally Dane, taking the floater Shane over him. Finale When the jury began interrogating the Final 2, Chris received praise for his dominant gameplay, whereas Shane was heavily criticized for floating the entire game. This showed in the vote, when Chris won by a vote of 7-0.